Speak Now
by SiriuslyClara
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, so lets try: Lily and Snape are about to get married, but James steps in.


This is something I made up the night before Christmas. The lyrics belong to Taylor Swift's Speak Now (I modified them a bit, just a heads up).

What if Snape and Lily didn't fight back in fifth and they were about to get married? What if James was more in love with her than ever but could do nothing to avoid it? Although they were best friends, James couldn't just sit with his arms crossed and wait that Lily magically appeared by his side and tell him that she loved him. He had to do something. His POV. Love, Lala.

Disclaimer: a mouse's heart can beat 600 times in a minute. Mine only 77.

* * *

_**SPEAK NOW**_

**I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy  
**

So this was the end, the bloody end of everything. My only love was about to marry the man I hated the most, but it was supposed to be her special day, and I would do nothing to ruin it. I was so in love with her…

I remember when I first saw the letter, my heart stopped completely, just to immediately resume its beating very fast. It said:

_Dear James,_

_I have told nobody about this, you are the first. Last night, Sev proposed! Can you believe it?_

_Well, I just wanted to tell you and ask, no actually _demand_, your presence at the wedding. __I'm just so excited!_

_Love, Lily_

**I sneak in and see your friends  
And his snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
**

I still remember Sirius cursing against him. He had said that nobody was good enough for her but me, and Lord, believe me, I wanted to believe that. Though I tried to keep an optimistic though and replied that as long as she was happy, it didn't matter. But it actually did.

I just wanted to kick Snape's arse so badly that I couldn't help dreaming about that, and also dream about the life Lily and I would never have.

**And he is yelling at a best man  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a black colored tux**

Maybe I could curse him during the wedding and make him make a fool of himself, but that would upset Lily, and that was the last thing I ever dream of doing.

Have you ever had the feeling that your world is falling to pieces? Well, imagine mine, I was falling in those pieces' fractions, and it would be very difficult to build it up again, no, it would be impossible, because the only woman that could build it up again was about to get married.

She sees me and I ran towards her, only thinking about how beautiful she looks in white. There is no way I'm letting her escape. And I give a huge hug to her, hoping that everything I feel is shown, and that she gets it.

**This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:**

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" **

''Lily... you look amazing. I never thought I would say this but I'm starting to get a little jealous about Sniv… Snape '' I correct myself. She just lets out a flawless laughter, and I can't think about anything else but my arms wrapped around her waist and her hands lying over my chest. She is just so beautiful.

**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems I was uninvited  
By your disgusting husband-to-be **

After that little encounter, I go and take my sit at the church benches. Sirius is sitting right next to me, with his right hand over my thigh, his grip being maybe just a little too tight for my liking, showing his support and silently saying that this is also hard for him. My Lord, if he only felt half about the pain I'm feeling, he wouldn't be able to stand, but I decide to leave it there, because the moment she entered the church, all my attention was on her. On how the simple white dress fitted her perfectly, making her figure look more elegant than usual, on how her sparkly and beautiful emerald eyes are filed with joy, and then she spots me, and her grin becomes even bigger and brighter.

**He sees you float down the aisle  
Like a beauty queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?  
**

I would give anything, literally speaking, for her to love me. How bad I wish she really wished it was me waiting for her at the end of the aisle, you have no idea.

Even though no one said a thing, nobody was happy about Lily getting married with Snivellus. The only ones who were actually happy about it were his family. Not one person of the group of people who were at the church could understand why Lily had accepted Snape's offer.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"  
**

The bloody feeling of standing up and tell her everything doesn't want to disappear. I'm cursing in my head the whole ceremony. I rather imagine how happy the two of us would be if we lived together in a little cottage in the outskirts. She would be holding my baby; he would look just like me, but with her eyes. That thought made me the happiest man on earth while it lasted; but reality brought me back with a hard strike, Merlin, I hated the bloody reality.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"  
**

That's when I know what I have to do. It hits me like a thousand knives. How stupid I've been!

**I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
**

When the preacher said 'Speak now', everything I could do was standing up, with a confidence I didn't know I owned. Everyone was surprised obviously, but only Snivellus' family was upset. The grin in Sirius' face was so wide that for a minute I was afraid his skin would break, but I was too busy searching for the words to say.

**Joyful looks from **(except for Snivellus' family)**  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you  
**

If looks could kill, I would be lying dead in the floor because of Severus Snape; hey, I never liked that bloke, by the way.

I can't find the right words to say, to express how I feel, so I just go by the typical I love you thing.

''Lily, I'm so sorry I'm ruining your wedding, but I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I love you; I have since the first time we met, though I have failed at showing it, obviously. Every single time you turned me down, I acted like I couldn't careless, but inside, it kindda hurt, you know?'' Her eyes were wide in shock, but by some unknown reason, she didn't seem upset.

**I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy **

''But I never lost hope. I think I was expecting for you to appear one day and accept my offer. It never happened, much to my disgrace. I know this isn't exactly the right moment to tell you this, but I couldn't help it. Once again, I love you.'' I remained silent for a minute, not sure what to expect. Maybe some curse from Snape, nothing I couldn't protect myself of, or something more weird, but weirder than that moment, it was going to be hard to find.

**So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door **

I opened my mouth once again:

''Look, Lily, I'm a Gryffindor, so I should be able to stay here with my head up high, but I can't. If by any miracle you decide to join me, I'll be ate the church's back door for more or less five minutes, then I'm going to apparate in some random location very far away. No need to say that my pride right now is spilled all over the floor.'' With a rapid movement, I walked out of the church.

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now" **

What have I done? I'm the most stupid bloke in the whole world! It was her wedding day, supposedly to be the happiest in her life, and I ruined it! I need professional help…

The sound of footsteps distracted me from my thoughts. I turned round, expecting to see Sirius, but it was nobody else but Lily!

''James, what the _hell_ was _that_?''

I just stare at her in adoration, she looks like an angel. ''I'm so sorry, Lily; but I couldn't help myself. I'm very selfish, I know. I just want you for my own, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, I want to be able to hold your hand everywhere and I want it to be me who you turn to when you have a problem…''

''James, could you just shut up? I never said I was mad at you, have I?''

Once again the adoration look was plastered in my face. She wasn't mad at me? I had just ruined her wedding, and she still wasn't mad?

''Look, and you hear me up now, the only reason why I said _Yes_ was because I thought that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life if I didn't accept his offer. I thought your feelings for me had changed, as you never asked me out in seventh year. But after what I have just witnessed I think they haven't. I never thought I was going to be able to say this, but… I love you, James.''

Hold on a second: Lily Evans was in love with me? I think I'm definitely mental. But thank Merlin I'm not, and she loves me. Well, maybe just a little…

''You know that you have the ability to make me the happiest man on earth with just a few words? Please, my Lily-flower, would you apparate with me in some random location?''

**And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my gown at the back door**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"**

Everything was dark and we couldn't see anything, but I knew where we were.

''James? Where are we?'' I dragged her to my side and kissed her like I've been dreaming for more than five years. Her delicate hands were intertwined with my hair and I had my hands in her waist, pushing her against me.

''I guess I own Sev a very long letter explaining him why. I'm must have looked like a bitch to everyone, not that I care, though,'' she said once we parted to catch our breath.

''You know, actually nobody was happy about the wedding, except Snape's family and himself. About the letter, there will be plenty more time for it once I finish what I'm planning to do to you.''

Before she could add anything, her mouth was against mine again. I wasn't going to waste this precious time alone we had.

''We are at Hogwarts, by the way. This was my Head Boy dorm last year, and as its summer, it's still mine'' I explained when we were catching up our breath once more. ''Another thing I've always wanted to do was taking off _all_ your clothes without you getting mad at it. Looks like I've finally got my chance.''

* * *

Well, this is it. Hope you guys like it. It's not the best, but… it works (I hope). Did you know that down there is a button that if you press it you automatically win 1.000 pounds? Check it out, review if you want, by the way.


End file.
